


Chocolate Cereal

by Castillon02



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Comfort Food, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castillon02/pseuds/Castillon02
Summary: Prompt: "I’ll bet Bond cringes every time Q makes himself some chocolate cereal for breakfast! Or better yet, sometimes eats straight out of a bag with a spoon, no milk."





	Chocolate Cereal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beginte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beginte/gifts).



> A tumblr ficlet inspired by @beginte's reply; posting here for archival purposes.

On his day off, Q sometimes wears pajamas all day and eats chocolate cereal out of the bag like crisps because he’s too tired to navigate crockery and cutlery.

However, on those days Q also turns the channel to a decent cooking show so Bond can pretend he isn’t fucking a culinary caveman. 

***

Bond starts making breakfast on the days when he wakes to see Q already on the sofa with the chocolate cereal. Just scrambled eggs and toast at first; it’s easy to make enough of those for two, and Q at least has excellent taste in marmalade. At one point Bond adds some crispy bacon or juicy sausages to the routine. Eventually homemade scones seem like a good idea; they’re surprisingly easy to make, especially with practice. “You need some real nutrition in you,” he tells Q one morning, and then realizes he’s turning into his mother.   

He hasn’t thought of her in a long time. She’d have liked Q, he thinks; she’d married a clever dark-haired young man of her own, after all. 

***

Q starts changing out of his pajamas in the evening. Sometimes he simply stays naked and shows Bond just how much energy he’s recovered due to the restorative properties of chocolate cereal and Bond’s scones. Other times he dresses quite nicely, winking at Bond as he pulls a tie that Bond gave him into a tight knot around his neck, and treats Bond to dinner at a Michelin-starred restaurant or a reputable gastropub or somewhere with a good number of stars on Yelp. 

***

They often hold hands when they go out, Bond’s thick fingers clasped in Q’s slender ones. They talk about things like Bond’s latest book, or what to get the cats for Christmas, or that thing in that place on Bond’s last ‘business trip.’ He shows Q how to deal with shell-on crustaceans. 

Good food aside, it should be boring. Instead it’s a relief not to have to deal in double meanings unless they’re playful ones, and that entertaining conversation can be wrung out of the smallest of topics without much effort. It’s a delight to openly hold Q’s hand, the way they don’t at work. It’s a pleasure to see other people’s eyes flick over them, happy and handsome together, with something like envy.

***  

Every so often, they dress a little differently before going out. Q plays the tempted ingenue to Bond’s successful businessman, or the elite king of the Internet to Bond’s trophy boyfriend. It’s fun to play pretend–-it is-–but more and more Bond doesn’t care to shadow-box with a caricature, he just wants Q, Q, Q all the time. At work. On comms. In bed. Across the table from him, snarking and asking questions in between tasting things he’s never tasted before. 

Sitting at home eating chocolate cereal.   

***

(Maybe his mother had the right idea, marrying her clever dark-haired young man.) 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
